1987
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition Basic line * Adventure Pack I * Egg of the Phoenix * Manual of the Planes * Needle * Realms of Horror * The Bloodstone Wars * The Book of Lairs II * The Desert of Desolation * The Official RPGA Tournament Handbook * The Shattered Statue Dragonlance * Dragonlance Adventures * Leaves from the Inn of the Last Home Forgotten Realms * Forgotten Realms Campaign Set * Moonshae * Under Illefarn * Waterdeep and the North Oriental Adventures * Blood of the Yakuza * Ochimo: The Spirit Warrior Aftermath! * City State Bitume * Acide Formique Call of Cthulhu 1920s * Green and Pleasant Land * The Fungi from Yuggoth 1990s * Cthulhu Now Champions * V.O.I.C.E. of Doom * Wings of the Valkyrie * Wrath of the Seven Horsemen Creeks and Crawdads * Never Cry Crawdad Cthulhu - German * Die Anstalt Cyborg Commando * Cyborg Commando * Project Code CCF-1 * San Francisco Knights Danger International * S.H.A.D.O.W. Over Scotland Das Schwarze Auge * Der Orkenhort * Der Purpurturm * Kommando "Olachtai" * Seuche an Bord * Tödlicher Wein * Die Fahrt der Korisande DC Heroes * All That Glitters * H.I.V.E. * King for All Time * Knight to Planet 3 * Legion of Super-Heroes - Volume II: The World Book * Lights - Camera - Kobra * Mad Rook's Gambit * Rigged Results * Superman Sourcebook * Watchmen - Taking out the Trash * Watchmen - Who Watches the Watchmen? * When a Stranger Calls Deadtime Stories * Deadtime Stories Delta Force * Delta Force Companion * Desert Sun Drakar och Demoner * 2nd Edition ** Monster Boken II * 3rd Edition ** Drakar och Demoner ** Drakar och Demoner Gigant ** Marsklandet ** Svavelvinter ** Rollformulär Samuraj ** Samuraj Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition Basic line * Bestiary of Dragons and Giants * City of the Gods * Crown of Ancient Glory * Dungeons & Dragons Set 1: Basic Rules * Five Coins for a Kingdom * In Search of Adventure * Legacy of Blood * Skarda's Mirror * Talons of Night * The Best of Intentions * The Book of Wondrous Inventions * The Endless Stair * The Wrath of Olympus Gazetteer * The Emirates of Ylaruam * The Grand Duchy of Karameikos * The Kingdom of Ierendi * The Principalities of Glantri Elfquest * Elf War Empire Galactique - 2nd Edition * Empire Galactique * Frontières de l'Empire Empire of the Petal Throne * Swords & Glory, Volume 1 - Tékumel Source Book Book 1 * Swords & Glory, Volume 1 - Tékumel Source Book Book 2 En Garde! - Swedish * Dolkarnas Natt * En Garde! Enforcers * Deluxe Initiative Set * Enforcers * Enforcers Notebook * Enforcers Spreadsheet * The Knights of Beverly Hills Expendables * Character Sheets * Expendables Fantasy Hero * Magic Items Féérie * Le Secret sous la Montagne ForeSight * ForeScene - The Flawed Utopia * HindSight Future Worlds * Future Worlds Gamma World * Beta Principle * Delta Fragment * Gamma Base Ghostbusters * Scared Stiffs GURPS - 2nd Edition * Battle Maps * AADA Road Atlas Volume 1: The East Coast * AADA Road Atlas Volume 2: The West Coast * AADA Road Atlas Volume 3: The South * AADA Road Atlas Volume 4: Australia * Car Warriors * GURPS Basic Set * Horror * Horseclans * Humanx HârnMaster * Araka-Kalai * Chybisa * Melderyn * Menglana * Orbaal * Son of Cities * Tharda Hawkmoon * The Shattered Isle Heroes Unlimited * Heroes Unlimited Hidden Kingdom * Advanced Hidden Kingdom Campaign Supplement I Holmes & Company * Delitto a Strasburgo Ironhedge * Ironhedge Complete Game James Bond 007 * On Her Majesty's Secret Service Judge Dredd * Citi-Block * Judge Dredd Companion * Slaughter Margin L'Oeil Noir * Le trésor des Orks L'Ultime Épreuve - 3rd Edition * L'Ultime Épreuve La Compagnie des Glaces * La Compagnie des Glaces Légendes Basic line * Accessoires * Les Chevaliers de l'Orage Légendes Celtiques * Accessoires * La Longue Traque * Légendes Celtiques Légendes des 1001 Nuits * Aden Living Steel * KViSR Rocks! * Living Steel * Operation Seven Swords Maléfices * Bestiaire * Enchères sous pavillon noir * La Musique adoucit les meurtres * Le Montreur d'ombres Marvel Super Heroes * Flames of Doom * Nightmares of Futures Past * Reap the Whirlwind * The Fantastic Four Compendium * The Ultimate Powers Book * The X-Potential MegaTraveller * Empress Marava * Gazelle Class Close Escort * Imperial Encyclopedia * MegaTraveller * Player's Manual * Rebellion Sourcebook * Referee's Manual * Subsidized Merchant * System Defense Boat and Jump Shuttle Mekton * Mekton II Mercenaries, Spies & Private Eyes * Ident-A-Kit Set 1: Fingerprints Middle-Earth Role Playing * Assassins of Dol Amroth * Brigands of Mirkwood * Dunland and the Southern Misty Mountains * Ents of Fangorn * Gates of Mordor * Havens of Gondor * Lords of Middle-Earth - Vol. II * Lost Realm of Cardolan * Pirates of Pelargir * Rivendell - The House of Elrond * Sea-Lords of Gondor * Woses of the Black Wood Midgard * Bürger, Bettler, Beutelschneider Mutant - 2nd Edition * Efter Ragnarök * Mutant Mythes & Légendes * Encyclopédie Alnébéis * Mythes & Légendes Mythworld * Before the Buck Started * Claiming the Madder Horn * Pirate's Base Night of the Ninja * Enrage the Night * Night of the Ninja * Trilogy of Terrorism OPIGS * OPIGS Palladium Fantasy RPG * Adventures on the High Seas Paranoia - 2nd Edition * Excessory Pack * Form Pack * Paranoia - Box * Paranoia - Book Pendragon * The Grey Knight * Tournament of Dreams Phoenix Command - 2nd Edition * Civilian & Police Weapon Data Supplement * Phoenix Command Recon * Advanced Recon Robotech * RDF Manual * Southern Cross * The Zentraedi Rolemaster * Robin Hood * Rolemaster Companion * Rolemaster Companion II * Advanced Runequest RuneQuest - 3rd Edition * Apple Lane * Land of Ninja - Box * Land of Ninja - Book * Monsters * Runequest - Book * Runequest Standard Edition - Box Saga System * Lormir Scary Monster Horror Picture Show * Scary Monster Horror Picture Show Skyrealms of Jorune * Companion Jorune: Ardoth Space Master * Beyond the Core: The Worlds of Frontier Zone Five * Space Master Companion * The Cygnus Conspiracy Star Trek * Star Fleet Intelligence Manual * Strider Incident / Regula-1 Orbital Station * The Klingons * The Orions * Trader Captains & Merchant Princes Star Wars * Star Wars Sourcebook Stormbringer * 2nd Edition ** White Wolf * 3rd Edition ** Stormbringer Talislanta * A Naturalist's Guide to Talislanta * The Chronicles of Talislanta * The Talislantan Handbook Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Guide to the Universe * Road Hogs Teenagers from Outer Space * Teenagers from Outer Space The MEGA Role-Playing System * The MEGA Role-Playing System The Morrow Project * Prime Base * Vehicular Blueprints The Price of Freedom * Gamemaster Pack * Your Own Private Idaho The Ysgarth Rule System * Rivermasters of Arania TimeLords * TimeLords Top Secret * Covert Operations Source Book * G4 File: Guns, Gadgets and Getaway Gear * Operation: Starfire * The Doomsday Drop * Top Secret/S.I. Traveller * Alien Module 8 - Darrians * Escape * Grand Census - Contacting and Detailing Cultures * Salvage Mission * Trading Team Traveller - German * Argon-Gambit / Station des Todes * Söldner, Scouts und Handelsprinzen Traveller: 2300 * Aurore Sourcebook * Beanstalk * Kafer Dawn * Mission Arcturus * Nyotekundu Sourcebook * Ships of the French Arm Tunnels & Trolls * Dark Temple * Red Circle TWERPS * Fly By Knights * Kung Fu Dragons! * Magic * TWERPS Twilight: 2000 * Airlords of the Ozarks * Allegheny Uprising * Gateway to the Spanish Main * Urban Guerrilla Ultimate Run * Ultimate Run Villains & Vigilantes * For the Greater Good * Secret in the Swamp Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play * Character Sheet Pack 1 * Death on the Reik * Dungeon Lairs * Shadows over Bögenhafen * Warhammer City - A Complete Guide to Middenheim Zone * Zone * Zonequest Generic Products * Adventurers' Guild Bestiary * Adventurers' Guild Sage's Tome * Adventurers' Guild Tome * Aesheba: Greek Africa * City of Brass * City-State of the Invincible Overlord * Citybook III: Deadly Nightside * Crystal Barrier * Dreams * Encounter Book * Fez V - Wizard's Betrayal * Fez VI - Wizard's Dilemma * Fire Base Alpha * Giants * Lionheart * Players * Siege and Fortress * Society of the Green * The Abduction of Good King Despot * The Convert * The Enchanted Book * The Hole Delver's Catalog * Town of Baldemar * Tulan of the Isles * Whimsy Cards * Wyrdworld 1: Wintersfarne * Wyrdworld 2: Wordesley Category:Timeline